Waiting by the Water
by BluePhantom15
Summary: "Why do you sit here everyday?" "I'm waiting." The old man said simply. "Waiting for what?" "A man" he replied. "A man?" "Yes." The older gentleman confirmed. "A great man. And a very dear friend." "How are you sure he will come?" Merlin smiled. "Because the Great Dragon told me so."


**BluePhantom15:** I watched the last episode of Merlin, and this came to mind. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Merlin; I can only admire him from afar.

Jonathan was a fisher. He spent most of his days near ponds, lakes, and rivers, looking out unto the crisp blue water as it wavered beneath him. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and his hair was almost as grey as the overcast sky that now made the day seem unbearably dark. It wasn't a cold evening, although the breeze made him shiver slightly every time it hit his unguarded face. Regardless, he continued to walk along the road to his favorite lake.

He had visited and fished in many bodies of water before, but for some reason he liked this lake the best. It had an air of mystery to it that made him marvel at its depths. It seemed ageless. Like every time he sat on its edge, time held no power over him.

He supposed it made him feel young again, seeing his reflection in its waters. Sometimes he would even hold out his hand to touch it and when the water hit his flesh he felt replenished. He had come to this lake many times over the years and no matter how much the world seemed to move around it, it never changed. Its beauty never faltered. It almost seemed as if the lake held powers of preservation. As if it stood apart from the rest of the world and its technology. The only thing that reminded him of the time he lived in was the road and the occasional car that drove by.

It saddened him to think about how little attention it got. The only advantage was the silence and peace of mind he experienced whilst he fished. Walking unto the small beach he set up his equipment and casted his bait into the water. He then sat down in the sand and waited.

And watched.

And listened.

Listened for signs of life.

And sure enough, he detected the sound of a hushed breathing somewhere not far to his left. Even as he turned his head to see who it was, a face had already crept into his mind. The face of an old man with a long white beard and long white hair, of eyes as clouded as the water and a pale face that never seemed to wrinkle. Ageless. Timeless.

And sure enough a human fitting that very description sat curled up along the shore, looking out unto the lake. Jonathan knew this man. He was the same man that sat there every day Jonathan came by. There was not one incident in which the man did not come to the lake. And every time he did, he always seemed to do the same thing. He sat down in his dirt covered jacket and sweats and watched the water move. Never wavering, as he looked to be in deep thought.

Although Jonathan had been here and seen this man often, he had never mustered the courage to talk to him. He had always been slightly intimidated by the older gentleman and so they never spoke. Jonathan didn't even know if the man had noticed him at all, although with the amount of times he had visited he was sure that the man had to be aware of his presence. He had supposed that the older gentleman was like him, and simply never bothered to approach.

Although Jonathan had always been very curious as to whom the older man was and what he was doing here. He had wondered for so long that he finally decided that today was the day he would ask him. Mustering his confidence, he approached the oddly positioned man with a straight back.

"Good evening" He said, "Lovely weather we're having."

Jonathan tried to keep the smile on his face, when the man didn't reply.

"The waves are beautiful at this hour aren't they?" He said, trying to start a conversation. To his surprise, the man spoke this time.

"Yes, I suppose they are. Though the day could do with a little more sun." His voice was shockingly powerful and filled with volume, the opposite of what you would expect from a quiet old man.

"Yes, you're quite right about that. Haven't had a sunny day in a while. I was hoping today would be different." Jonathan tried to keep his voice smooth and steady.

"Perhaps later the sun will grace us with its presence." The older gentleman encouraged.

Jonathan nodded in agreement, although in truth he highly doubted it. The weather forecast had predicted dark overcast for the next two days.

"My name is Jonathan by the way, Jonathan Hart." He said, pushing out a hand to the sitting man.

"Merlin." The man said, taking the hand.

Merlin? Now where had he heard that name before? Jonathan couldn't quite place his finger on it. A gust of cold wind blew over his eyes forcing him to squint slightly.

"Well, Merlin do you mind if I ask you a question?" This was it. He was going to do it.

"That depends on the question and whether I know the answer. But yes, you may."

"Why do you sit here every day? You always seem to be sitting in the exact same spot near the water, every time I come."

"I'm waiting." The old man said simply, not taking his eyes from the water.

"What are you waiting for?" The fisher inquired, prompting an answer.

There was a long pause. The man named Merlin remained silent, as another gust of wind blew over.

Finally the older gentleman replied, "A man."

"A man?" Jonathan repeated, confused.

"Yes." The gentleman confirmed. "A great man. And a very dear friend."

"And you have been waiting for him this long?" Jonathan questioned.

There was no response.

"How can you be sure he's coming?"

Merlin smiled at this, which confused Jonathan even further.

"Because the great dragon told me. Because the man I'm waiting for is the once and future king." Merlin said as if it were obvious.

Jonathan was very puzzled by this point. Did he just say great dragon? Goodness, this man was senile! But the distraught face on Jonathan just seemed to make Merlin chuckle even more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you. I was only joking. Please ignore my previous statement." Merlin smiled, but there was a small sadness in his eyes that Jonathan couldn't ignore.

"Are you alright?" Jonathan had asked the question before he had realized he had opened his mouth.

Merlin's smile had all but vanished, as his head once again turned towards the lake.

"Not yet. But I will be, when I see him again."

"The great man?" Jonathan questioned.

"Yes. A dear old friend."

Jonathan stood still for a moment and followed Merlin's gaze out unto the lake. Its waves were growing larger, as the tide started to come in. It seemed as though he wouldn't catch anything today. But he didn't mind, somehow he was just glad that he had come.

"Well I hope he does come. He is a very lucky man, this once and future king." Jonathan smiled.

"Why do you say that?" Merlin asked.

"Because, he has a very good friend."

Merlin smirked, a gleam of laughter in his shallow orbs.

"Yes I suppose he does."

Jonathan then went and packed up his things, and said goodbye to the older man. As he began to head down the road that led back home, it hit him. Merlin. Wasn't that the name of the legendry warlock his mother used to tell him stories about?

Suddenly, a blinding yellow essence engulfed his vision, causing him to shut his eyes. Blinking slowly he cautiously opened them, only to be met with a warm glow.

The sun.

It had come out as if by magic.

Jonathan spun around, looking back over at the lake. The water shimmered in the light, making it look even more breathtaking then before. He searched frantically for a moment and for a second he thought that he had vanished. But sure enough his eyes came to rest on an old man with a long white beard and long white hair.

Sitting curled up on the sand, eyes never wavering.

Waiting by the water.

**BluePhantom15:** I hoped you liked it. It was a small thought that wormed and shaped its way into an idea. I know we're all practically heartbroken over the last episode, but I hope this made you smile or at least provoked some kind of emotion. Reviews are happiness that can be read, so please leave a comment.


End file.
